


Yummy the thing no grown ass man should say.

by MrsRidcully



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Bonds, Fluff, M/M, Nate used the word Yummy, No Beta just typed and ran with it, finding your One, slight smut at the end, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: “A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are.”





	Yummy the thing no grown ass man should say.

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta just typed and ran with it, from a short drabble I posted on my Tumblr

“ _A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are.”_

  
Growing up Mike had like most kids daydreamed about what his soul mate may look like, who they were and what they did, he had dreamed about how it would feel to have that connection so deep with someone they could feel your most intense emotions even far away.

By the time he hit his late teens he had started to wonder if maybe it was not going to happen, he would be one of those who never found there One, At 19 Mike had thrown thoughts aside of soul mates and joined the Marines, he watched as friends and family all found their one.

The years passed, Mike found happiness in the corps, he fell in and out of love but never finding that One,

That was until One week before Bravos expected departure to parts unknown but greatly speculated.

The itching on his hip had gotten worse all day, turning from a mild annoyance of a mosquito bite to the need to pull his trousers down and scratch at his hip till the skin was red, Standing under the shower he let the scalding water take the itch out of his skin. looking down at his hip he could see faint dark cursive lines, still to faint to make out the word.

Seriously one week before he was due to ship out and now the damn mark shows up. Mike slipped on a loose pair of sweatpants and stretched out on his bed a low nervous excitement in his gut as he waited for the words to fully appear, Would it be a loving phrase, words of wisdom, or something funny and quirky.

With thoughts of soul words in his head, Mike fell asleep, the ringing of his phone work him an hour later Captain Witmer's voice sounding down the line “Hey Mike, did I wake you”

Mike rubbed the sleep out of his eyes pulling himself into a sitting position “ No really Sir, just dozing, what can I help you with?”

“Just got word about Bravos new Lieutenant thought I would give you the heads up, seeing you will be spending a lot of time in each others company”

Mike sat straighter there had not been much intel on who the new LT was going to be and Mike had prayed that he was not going to be saddled with some fresh LT wanting to make a name for himself,

“You can breathe easier Mike, you have got yourself a good one Nate Fick, he has already done time over in Afghanistan, smart as a whip and capable, you two should work well together”

Mike mulled the name over Rudy had spoken of the young Lt before and something settled in Mikes' gut, if the young LT had impressed both Rudy and the Captain then Mike could breath easier.

Hanging up from the captain Mike made his way into the bathroom, looking down he noticed the dark script on his hip poking above the waistband of his sweats , nervously he pulled them down to reveal the fully developed soul mark, his eyes crinkled as he took the word in, shaking his head in disbelief What the hell, his soul mate was a toddler, who used words like that. Staring back down at his hip he shook his head ruefully at the flamboyant cursive word _ **“ Yummy”**_

 

Camp Matilda

Nate ran alongside Rudy it was their fourth lap around the perimeter fence of Matilda this had become a daily routine, up before the rest of the camp and several laps around the fence often accompanied by Rudy, Sometimes they spoke often they enjoyed the quiet companionship , today though Nate had a question on his mind and was trying to work out how to word it.

Rudy with his usual insight stopped their run giving Nate a long look, What's on your mind, sir?

Nate started out at the field the indistinct shapes of the men starting to move about the camp, “I think I have found my Soulmate, here in camp” Nate felt a little shocked that he just blurted that right out, but Rudy smiled softly and gave Nate a knowing look.

“How do you figure that Sir?”

“Last night my mark words showed up” Nate ran his fingers over the pt shorts material, over his right hip. Nate had spent the previous day trying not to scratch at his hip, praying it was not flea bites from the rats that were crawling around the camp , later when he had finally gotten a chance to shower he saw the black script on his hip, neat, precise words _ **“this is our future here”**_ Nate had traced his fingers over the words wondering what they meant, and more importantly who his soul mate was.

God he would die if it turned out to be Schwetje, part of him was excited and intrigued to find out part of him was terrified, was his soul mate a fellow marine, would he be working alongside the person and not even know. Some like Brad had there marks were all could see them Brads on the back of his neck , and he would scowl at anyone trying to work out the words, Poke proudly showed his on his left forearm telling the story of how he and Gina had collided into one another in the market both releasing in an instant they were bound for each other . Nate doubted it was that straightforward but let Poke enjoy his romantic story.

Rudy sighed “Doubt there is much you can do about it, sir, You don’t even know if it is anyone here, besides if it was they would not let you serve together, the corps is still stuck in the dark ages, when it comes to soul mates especially when it comes to soul mates of the same gender”

Nate sighed unsure why he even told Rudy about it, just he trusted Rudy and needed to speak to someone.

“You tell Gunny?” there was a small smirk on Rudy's face, the mention of Mike had Nate wanting to blush, he had been taking off guard when he finally had met his Gunnery Sergeant, Mike was smart , Mike was capable Mike had all the hallmarks of a perfect Gunny, warm and outgoing with an easy way with the men, that made him a perfect bookend to Nate's cooler more professional nature .

What Nate was not expecting was for him to set off a wave of low key attraction in Nates gut, a warmth pooled in Nates belly whenever he thought of the other man. He had shut down these thoughts as soon as they had appeared, Mike was his senior NCO and in direct line of his command,

  
Nate narrowed his eyes “No not yet, no reason to”

Rudy shook his head and laughed “maybe you should, Mikes own mark turned up not long before we were deployed”

Nates brow shot up at that “Really, surprised he told you, I get the feeling Mike likes to keep that sort of stuff under wraps”

Rudy rolled his eyes “Sir were Recon we notice the little details, Mike was leading PT the other morning to fuck with Griego and his shirt pulled up could see the script on his hip plain as day”

“Not a Tattoo?”

“Nope, the only one he has is that Texas longhorn one on his butt, a drunken college mistake so he says “ Rudy grinned.

Nate snorted a laugh at the picture he had in his head.

“Come on, let's see if we can get another lap in before I have to stop Ray from making Sixtas head explode” Nate started to run, the thought of Mike's soul mark slipping from his head as started to run across the hard-packed dirt.

 

Bravo is camped outside of Al Kut

Leaving yet another useless intel meeting with SCHWETJE, Mike noticed that the longer this damn invasion took the more drawn and disheartened. It took a tremendous amount of willpower for Mike not to pull the other man into a bear hug.

They had become closer more than just the Lt and his Gunny, they had become Nate and Mike, Mike had found himself wondering what it would be like if they did not have the chain of command and its barriers between them.

In the scarce time to rest, they had Mike had found himself tracing a finger over his soul words, wondering if the person these words belonged to would capture his mind and heart like his Lieutenant.

Mike was broken out of his musings by Nates voice “Gunny did the men get those MREs “

Mike smirked thinking of the absolute abandon Ray had shown when grabbing the new MREs, “They did. They're happy. These are the new ones with milkshakes. There's strawberry, chocolate and vanilla.”

Nate cocked a brow and grinned “Yummy”

Mike nearly choked on his own spit, quickly recovering Nate did not seem to notice Mikes reaction to his comment, he quickly changed the topic to Walt, hoping to stop his head and heart from exploding out of his chest

At Nates good-natured barb at Mike being a nag he walked off leaving Mike to try and calm down, the skin over his hip tingling, Fuck Nate was his soulmate, shit, if command found out it was just going to give those brain-dead assholes another reason to come down on Nate.

“Mike you doing OK there buddy” Colbert's voice broke into Mikes thoughts, fuck here he was thinking Brad was Nates soulmate, a chance sighting of Walt and Brad after the roadblock had shown that it was not the case, but still that little nub of childish jealousy had had against the man held.

“Brad, what do you need” Mike knew he was being unintentionally gruff with the man but Colbert was too damn insightful at times.

“Nothing really you just looked like you saw a ghost or your soul mate” the Grin Brad gave was wicked, but Mike was just as insightful and nosey as Brad and gave his own grin in return,

“What kind of like how you look each time you are around Hasser “ Mike was satisfied with the slight widening of Brad's eyes and the pinched purse to his lips, the only signs that Mike had hit the mark.

Mike softens his tone it was not Brads fault they were in this stupid situation “Not the best of ways to find your soulmate is it?”

Brad lowered his voice “No, especially when you thought it would never happen”

Mike bumped his camo-clad shoulder against Brads “Hey at least you know he feels the same about you, you have that to look forward to when we finally get our asses out of this country”

The corners of Brad's mouth twitched trying not to smile “ Walt makes me not hate the world as much, that there is hope “

Mike became aware of Nate walking towards them “Better get your guys Brad looks like we're going to be Oscar Mike soo” Brad straightened and went to walk away but turned and looked at Mike

“Don’t lose faith Mike”

Mike watched Brads retreating back, turning as he heard Nates footsteps, “All squared away Nate?”

Nate sighed “Schwetje was as insightful as ever, sometimes I feel like we are letting the lunatics run the asylum” Mike could see the dark circles under Nate’s eyes.

“Not to sound like a nag, as you put it , but you need to shut your eyes for ten damn minutes, your going to burn out before we get to Bagdad” Mike laid a hand on Nates shoulder steering him towards the open side of the Humvee, the touch sent a wave of warmth through Mike, he did not know if Nate felt the same thing but the slight shiver from Nate and the subtle way he lent into Mike’s hand made his heart beat a little faster.

Mike got Nate sitting in the passenger's seat, turning to go Nate tugged on his sleeve “You are a Nag Mike, but you are my Nag”

Mike smirked and doffed a playful salute looking at the grubby and worn face of Nate “Well close your eyes and rest for 10, do as your Nagging Gunny tells you to do”

Nate smirked and did as told, Mike stood silently on watch waiting for the call to move out.

 

_**“this is our future here”**_ The words kept rolling in Nates head, Mike said them, Mike is his soul mate, that would mean the words on Mikes' hip would be his.

When Mike had spoken those words Nate felt like the world for a few milliseconds closed in, too just he and Mike, his eyes darted to Mikes right hip where he knew Mike had his soul mark,

Mikes looked down following Nates gaze his eyes flaring in recognition “Now is not the time Nate” Mikes words were soft and wistful, he reached out a hesitant and touched Nate lightly on the hip before removing the hand quickly.

Nate fought the urge to drag Mike's hand back, watching the nervous bob of Mikes Adam's apple, Nate wanted them to be anywhere but here alone and preferably naked.

Nate swallowed and looked up into Mikes' eyes” how long have you known”

“Long enough Nate, when we are someplace with fewer eyes and ears we can talk” Mike moved away going to check on Christeson leaving Nate to deal with this revelation, luck would have it Dave chose that moment to have another of his irrational breakdowns over the radio,

  
The mission and all it held put a hold on Nate dragging Mike off to find out what words he had on his skin and to find out if Mike was happy with this realization.

They survive the madness of Bagdad and Brads need to become a munitions expert, and finally found themselves in the abandoned Soccer field a spontaneous game of football led to an altercation between Rudy and Ray, Nate would have worried if he had not seen Doc Bryan quietly tail Ray off the field shooting a glare Brads way. Patterson decking Schwetje was the highlight of the day in Nates opinion, that and watching a bare-chested Mike running around the field.

Now in the golden light of the early evening Nate found himself standing in one of the abandoned stadium offices, the heavy sofa and lush furnishings were all covered in a layer of dust and debris and the trophy case that stood against one wall had been smashed, this must have once been a team owners office , now it was just another smashed casualty of the war.

Nate thought about the revelation that Mike was his soulmate, did Mike have the same romantic notions in his head as Nate, god he hoped so but he was not going to push it , whatever Mike wanted he was willing to give, Nate sighed looking out the broken window panes down onto the field , once this became common knowledge they would no longer be allowed to serve together , but Nate was already thinking about life outside the corps, away from the bullshit , he did not regret his time but he found he had lost the drive to be all he could be for the corps, he wanted to make a change in the world something he could be proud of not that he was not proud of his accomplishments in the corps.

He was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of a door closing, turning he watched as Mike walked towards him, a soft if the somewhat nervous smile on his face

“Wondering where you got to , the men are all tucked in safe for the night, Ray may or may not have a hangover tomorrow from the Gin we definitely did not see him drink” Mike walked up to where Nate stood, his eyes dropping to Nates hip and quickly lifting his eyes when he felt Nate smiling at him.

“Mike tells me this is real, it's not just the soul bond” Nate was not sure why but he really needed to hear that Mike wanted whatever was to come next.

Nate watched as Mike smiled again stepping in closer a hand closing around Nates slim hip pulling him willingly against him, the heat of Mike's hand on his hip felt good.

“Nate I have wanted you since I first clapped eyes on you, your smart, funny and gorgeous, did not need damn soul words to tell me you were the one I wanted, to be honest when my mark appeared I was kind of terrified about who it would be”

Nate pushed further into Mikes' hand, letting his own fall onto Mikes' waist “You know I really want to see those words, Mike”

Mike grinned and turned his head to the door “Before I go dropping my pants wanna make sure that door is locked “

Nate nodded, but before Mike could move to lock the door Nate pulled him into a kiss, it started as a chaste soft kiss, a gentle brushing of lips but the gentle pressure built a spark in both men, soon both were chasing the feeling , Mikes hands had come up to run through Nates short hair, possessively holding Nates head while deepening the kiss.

Nate had pushed his leg between Mikes' thighs and shamelessly moaned when he felt Mikes growing hardness against him, “Door “ Mike managed to groan out breaking the kiss and turning to lock the door.

Nate had already started unbuttoning his blouse flinging it haphazardly onto the desk Mike was on him before he started to remove his Tee Shirt, Nates hands fumbled with the buttons of Mikes shirt, huffing frustratedly when his fingers kept slipping Mike obligingly helped remove the offending shirt,

“I want to see my words Mike” Nate huffed , but Mike grinned wickedly “Officers first “ dropping to his knees in front of Nate who gasped as he felt Mikes' hands work on the buttons of his trousers Nate had to reach behind himself and grab the desk to steady his already wobbly legs as Mike unceremoniously yanked down his trousers and boxers with practiced economy ,

He looked down to see Mike staring at the words on his hip, and shivered as Mike ran a finger slowly over the words, Mike soon started dotting kisses over the words sending sparks of pleasure along Nates spine, Not content to just kiss Nates hip Mikes mouth moved slowly across Nates smooth belly, he let out a shocked gasp when he felt Mike's broad tongue swipe at the head of his cock, knees buckling and threatening to give until he felt Mike hand on his hip steadying him.

The groan he had been fighting to hold back erupted out of his mouth when he felt the warm wet heat off Mikes' mouth envelop him, Silently thankful for the shower he had been able to enjoy today.

Mike moved slowly taking Nate deep into the back of his throat, the feeling of Mike swallowing around him nearly had him coming right there, it had been months since he had enjoyed something other than his own hand, and the fact that it was Mike just about sent him over the edge.

Nate looked down to see Mikes lust blown eyes looking up at him, reaching out he stroked his face “god the mouth on you, so fucking good”

Mike took him deeper and Nate’s hips jerked in response. Nate felt the need to apologize but the deep groan from Mike told him he had nothing to apologise for.

Nate did not want to come yet he wanted to see his words on Mikes skin, Dragging Mike up by the shirt Nate covered his mouth in a hot needy kiss, Biting at Mikes already red and swollen lips, “Want to see” he murmured into Mikes' mouth

With a startled grunt and Nate had flipped them around hands busily working at the fastenings of Mikes trousers, with one hand holding Mikes head possessively his other started to drag the offending garments down, the black script become visible , it was Nates turn to admire Mike, dropping down to get a better look at the words his jaw dropped when he saw them,

“Yummy. Oh my god” Nate looked up to see Mikes' eyes shine with mirth “Well it did have me perplexed, I mean what grown ass person is going to use the word Yummy, then you did”

Nate mirrored Mikes earlier actions and traced a finger over the offending word, “you know this gets out I am never going to live this down, “ Nate pressed a kiss to the words

“Dont care what the words said Nate , just wanted them to be yours” the open look of adoration in Mikes amber eyes had Nate standing and taking the man in another heated kiss, pressing against him there groins brushing against each other, Mike let out a shuddering breath reaching down he took both of them in his broad hand, letting his thumb caress the head of Nates cock, Nate arched into the contact wanting more leaning in he started sucking kisses into Mikes' neck, mindful enough not to leave a mark, but wanting to taste the other man's skin.

His other hand closed over the top of Mikes both moaning at the friction and contact, hips thrusting into the cocoon made by their fists. It was clumsy it was messy and it was perfect Nate came with a muffled shout into Mikes' throat, and a few short thrusts later Mikes come joined Nates on there entwined hands.

Dragging baby wipes out of a pocket Mike cleaned them both up, throwing the dirty wipes into the corner of the room, Mike shot Nate a shy smile “So Soul Mates huh”

Nate knew he had a goofy smile on his face and he did not care “Yeah you and Me Gunny, like it should be,” checking himself over making sure both he and Mike looked none the worse for their adventure Nate pressed his forehead against Mikes, “Whatever happens Mike it's you and me together”

Mike nodded “Of this, you are assured”

Nate rolled his eyes at Mikes use of Nates often uttered the phrase “come on let's go see if we can finally catch Ray, I have a theory who is soul mate is and I want to see if I am right”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
